ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Arts and Crafts
El movimiento Arts and Crafts (literalmente, Artes y oficios) fue un movimiento internacional de diseño, que originó en Inglaterra durante los últimos años del siglo XIX y en los comienzos del siglo XX. Inspirado en los escritos de John Ruskin (1819-1900). El movimiento abogó por las formas simples, otorgando el valor a la actividad bien desarrollada del artesano frente a la producción industrial dentro de las artes decorativas. Islas británicas in London.]] El Arts & Crafts se asocia sobre todo con la figura de William Morris (1834-1896). En 1861 Morris y sus amigos fundaron una empresa, Morris, Marshall, Faulkner & Co., que, bajo la supervisión de los socios, diseñados y fabricados de decoración para el hogar, incluyendo papel, textiles, muebles y vitrales. Más tarde se volvió a formar como Morris & Co. En 1890, Morris creó la Kelmscott Press, para la cual diseñó una tipografía basada en formas de las letras Nicolas Jenson´s del siglo XV.John Lewis and John Brinckley, Graphic Design, Routledge and Kegan Paul, 1954 Artesano, impresor, diseñador, escritor, poeta, activista político y, en fin, hombre polifacético que se ocupó de la recuperación de las artes y oficios medievales, renegando de las nacientes formas de producción en masa. Aparte de William Morris, sus principales impulsores fueron Charles Robert Ashbee, T. J. Cobden Sanderson, Walter Crane, Phoebe Anna Traquair, Herbert Tudor Buckland, Charles Rennie Mackintosh, Christopher Dresser, Edwin Lutyens, Ernest Gimson, Gustav Stickley y los artistas del movimiento prerrafaelita. El movimiento revaloró, en plena época victoriana, los oficios medievales, con lo cual reivindicó la primacía del ser humano sobre la máquina, con la filosofía de utilizar la tecnología industrial al servicio del hombre: potenciando la creatividad y el arte frente a la producción en serie. Se caracteriza por el uso de líneas serpenteadas y asimétricas, y constituyó sobre todo un arte decorativo. Se trató de un movimiento estético reformista que tuvo gran influencia sobre la arquitectura, las artes decorativas y las artesanías británicas y norteamericanas, e incluso en el diseño de jardines. En los Estados Unidos se usan las denominaciones Arts and Crafts movement, American Craftsman o estilo Craftsman para referirse al estilo arquitectónico y decorativo que predominó entre los períodos del Art Nouveau (el modernismo) y el art decó, es decir, aproximadamente entre 1910 y 1925. Sostenía que cada objeto debería tener o retomar algo del pasado, pero dándole un sentido elegante. El artesano se vuelve operario o artista. William Morris (1834-1896) William de Morgan Doulton de Lambeth Estudios de arte Los hermanos Martin Otras cerámicas artísticas Art Nouveau Estados Unidos La cerámica Rookwood La familia Robertson Influencias europeas Adelaide Alsop Robineau Louis Tiffany Otras influencias Francia Otros países europeos Véase también *simplicidad voluntaria *modernismo en España Enlaces externos * The Arts & Crafts Society * Craftsman Perspective site devoted to Arts and Crafts architecture * * What is Arts and Crafts * Research resources on the Arts and Crafts at the Winterthur Library * Hewn and Hammered dedicated to discussion of the Arts & Crafts movement in art, architecture & design * Arts & Crafts Antique Gallery bs:Art and Crafts ca:Arts and Crafts cy:Mudiad Celf a Chrefft de:Arts and Crafts Movement en:Arts and Crafts Movement eu:Arts and Crafts fa:جنبش هنر و پیشه fi:Arts and Crafts fr:Arts & Crafts he:ארטס אנד קרפטס hr:Arts and Crafts hu:Arts and Crafts movement it:Arts and Crafts Movement ja:アーツ・アンド・クラフツ ka:არტს-ენდ-კრაფტსი nl:Arts-and-craftsbeweging no:Arts and Crafts pl:Arts and Crafts Movement pt:Arts & crafts ru:Движение искусств и ремёсел sk:Arts and Crafts sv:Arts and Crafts tr:Arts and Crafts akımı zh:工艺美术运动 Arts and Crafts Categoría:Movimientos artísticos Categoría:Arts and crafts Categoría:Arts and Crafts Movement